


Discovery

by squirmymochi



Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirmymochi/pseuds/squirmymochi
Summary: But Rin just can’t get out of his headspace this time. It was a short weekend and he didn’t get much time at Haru’s. He left a day later than usual because Nitori wanted tips on his breaststroke for the upcoming tournament, and Momo refused to be anything but a nuisance during their practice. And then Makoto got sick and Haru hardly paid any attention to Rin the whole time.Something feels wrong. The blankets aren’t anywhere on his bed. Neither is his plush. He sighs and looks down at the floor, but it’s not there either. And it’s too bright. Why is it so-Then it hits him. The lights are on.





	Discovery

Rin rolls over and sighs. Despite having slept for most of the day after coming back from Haru’s house over the weekend, he’s still tired and surprisingly cold. It takes him a few seconds to realize that his blanket is gone.

Reluctantly opening one eye, he grabs around for it one-handed, thinking he just kicked it off in his sleep. His other thumb is stuck in his mouth, and he sucks on it sleepily as he feels around his bed.

His diaper feels uncomfortably heavy, and Rin knows he probably wet in his sleep again. Luckily this is one of his thicker diapers (one he smuggled into Samezuka after ordering it to Haru’s house), as he remembers going to sleep with a semi-full bladder. In fact, now that he thinks about it, he needs to pee again. Slowly, he lets his bladder drain into his already soiled diaper and sighs again. He’ll have to change himself now that he’s back at school.

A few weeks ago, Makoto found out about Rin’s shameful little kink - he stupidly left a pacifier out in the open when he invited the Iwatobi guys over and Makoto quietly slipped it away before the others could see - and invited him over one or two weekends a month for a baby-fest supervised by Haru. They’ve done it four times so far and it’s been like heaven for Rin.

But Rin just can’t get out of his headspace this time. It was a short weekend and he didn’t get much time at Haru’s. He left a day later than usual because Nitori wanted tips on his breaststroke for the upcoming tournament, and Momo refused to be anything but a nuisance during their practice. And then Makoto got sick and Haru hardly paid any attention to Rin the whole time.

Something feels wrong. The blankets aren’t anywhere on his bed. Neither is his plush. He sighs and looks down at the floor, but it’s not there either. And it’s too bright. Why is it so-

Then it hits him. The lights are on.

Terrified, Rin looks up and freezes. Sousuke’ standing over him, holding the fluffy gray blanket in one hand and Rin’s large, stuffed shark in the other. His pretty blue eyes look down at Rin questioningly.

“Uh…” Sousuke says, dropping the blanket and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Rin removes his thumb from his mouth, making a loud popping sound, and stares back. And then, to his horror, he starts to cry.

Sousuke’s confused expression immediately turns to alarm and he sinks down to his knees in front of Rin. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s alright Rin, don’t worry.”

More tears spill down Rin’s face and he grabs the blanket off the floor and covers his legs and waist with it. It’s too late, though. Sousuke saw, and now he thinks Rin’s a freak and he’s gonna hate him forever. He rubs his spitty thumb on the blanket and unsuccessfully tries to stop crying.

Sousuke’s hands fly up to frame Rin’s face and he wipes a few tears away with his thumb. “Calm down, Rin, it’s okay. Don’t cry.”

“B- But-”

“Shh… It’s fine. I’m not gonna judge you.”

Rin wants to ask  _why_ : why Sousuke’s not laughing, or leaving, or shouting, but all he can do is blubber useless nonsense and try not to get snot all over the place. He draws his legs up to his chest and absolutely sobs and Sousuke just stays kneeled in front of him and whispers reassuring words. Infinitely patient, Rin thinks.

“Now,” Sousuke says when Rin’s calmed down, “tell me what this is about.”

Rin, feeling small, plays with the tail of his shark, which Sousuke handed him in the middle of his breakdown. “I… I dunno. Sometimes the world is so hard and I just don’t want to be a part of it.”

Sousuke frowns. “So you dress up in diapers and sleep with sharks?”

“Of course not!” It’s a lot more embarrassing than that.

“Tell me,” Sousuke says, worry clear in his voice. “You can trust me, Rin.”

“Sometimes… I miss being a baby. It’s weird and stupid, I know, but… I just miss being top priority, y’know? Someone dropping everything for me, no matter what. Getting up in the middle of the night to check on me. It takes a lot of love.”

“I get it,” Sousuke says. “Is that what you do on those weekends at Nanase’s?”

Rin nods guiltily. “He takes care of Makoto and I when we’re feeling little.”

“Why didn’t you ever ask me to do it?” Sousuke asks, and Rin detects the faintest hint of… jealousy, maybe? in his voice. Sousuke’s getting jealous of Haru? Because he gets to baby him?

“I thought you’d think I was a freak if you ever found out,” Rin admits. “So I never told you. I just said we were studying together over the weekends.”

“I see,” the broad shouldered butterflyer says, nodding. “So… Why Haru?”

“Makoto found out and invited me to his and Haru’s little sessions.” Rin nuzzles his shark and stares at the floor.

Sousuke shakes his head. “You’re insane, you know. You don’t have to go all the way over to Haru’s to feel good. I’m not gonna judge you.”

“But it’s embarrassing. And it’s not the same without a caretaker.”

“For God’s sake, Rin. I’ll be your caretaker,” Sousuke says, exasperated. Rin looks up at him through thick eyelashes, surprised.

“Wh- What?”

“I’ll be your caretaker,” Sousuke repeats himself. “I’ll look after you when you need it.”

Rin frowns. “You don’t think I’m a freak?”

“Look, I don’t care if you do this. I just care about you.”

“I don’t-”

“Rin, shut the fuck up and let me take care of you.”

Rin shuts his mouth, nods, and reaches for his blanket. Sousuke grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

“You’re wet, aren’t you?” he asks. “You’ll get a rash if you go back to sleep now. Do you want me to change you, or will you do it yourself?”

Rin shrugs, sticking his thumb back into his mouth and blushing. “I can do it,” he mumbles around his finger.

“Okay. I’ll need to know where you keep your diapers and baby stuff,” Sousuke says. “For future reference.”

“Oh. Um… It’s under my bed in the blue bin,” Rin admits. Sousuke kneels down and drags the bin out. “You don’t have to-”

“Holy shit, you’ve got a lot of stuff,” Sousuke laughs. “To think I never knew…”

“Sh- Shut up, Sousuke.” Rin takes the new diaper from Sousuke’s hand and the baby powder from where he left it on the nightstand and stumbles to the bathroom. He untapes the first diaper and throws it in the trash can, then wipes himself off with some paper towels. He can’t powder himself very well on his own, but he’s sure as hell not gonna asks for help. He does the best he can and tapes the new diaper around his waist and toddles back to his bed.

Sousuke’s laid out Rin’s blanket for him, and he put the stuffed shark on the pillow. Rin’s heart swells when he sees it. He sits down, runs his hands over the blanket, smiles. This is nice.

Sousuke walks back in with a cup of warm milk, which he pours into an open sippy cup. “I’m guessing you’re gonna want this instead of a bottle,” he says, screwing the lid on. “At least this time.”

“Thanks,” Rin says, holding a hand out for the cup. He takes a few sips of milk and sighs in content.

“Sleepy?” Sousuke asks.

“Yeah,” Rin replies. He slips under the covers and smiles, snuggling in. A second later, there’s a weight on the bed and Sousuke’s spooning him.

“Wha-”

Sousuke shushes him. “Come on, Rin. Babies need to be taken care of.”

“Pfft. Fine. But nobody ever finds out about this, okay?”

“Sure, sure.”

Rin scoffs, but smiles. “Thank you, Sousuke.”

“Don’t mention it.”

And for the first time in a while, Rin sleeps peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work from my old Tumblr. My new and more active omorashi Tumblr is [squirmymochi](https://squirmymochi.tumblr.com) if you're interested.


End file.
